Death Fairy
by Says The Schizophrenic
Summary: AU:Twilight There is two universes.Earth and Lunaris.Isabella is a Fairy who has to close the connection and Kill Aro Volturi. Edward is oblivious about magic.He is sad and angry. Will he help her? No flames. It will be worth your time! Promise! *On Hold*
1. Chapter 1

_I Promise, I'll work on my other story's too. I just couldn't wait with this one, becasue its my favorite story yet. Read!_

* * *

_Many years ago, on the human planet, there was a second universe. The first and original universe, where humans walked and ruled, was just called **'earth**'._

_At first, there was only that one universe, earth. But all the magical creatures were tired of hiding, or pretending not to exist for the humans. Because they knew what the humans would do to them if they found out that they existed._

_They would hunt them down, and kill them. Stupid humans, they did not understand. They did not understand that if they killed magic, they killed themselves. That is, if the magical universe still had a connection with the humans._

_The connection could be broken. But there was only one way to do so. The magical creatures had to work together and build themselves another universe. Only that way, could the humans live in peace on there side, and the creatures could live in peace on there own side. And they would both be independent. They would not need each other to survive._

_Baxley Griphook, wizard and Minister for all magical creatures, knew this. He gathered all the leaders from etch art of creatures to help him build there new home. Fairies, Elf's, Dragons and many more leaders came to help him. Every single creature came, all but one. The Vampire leader Aro Volturi. He was a selfish and greedy man. He wanted their kind to stay on earth, so that they could fest on humans._

_"Aro, Vampires will not need to drain anymore, once we are in our right home. Your thirst will vanish. You are the last magical creature we need. There will still be portals between our universes, if you do not help us build it." Baxley had told Aro on the meeting. He knew that if the other Vampires knew about this, they would want him to help them build there new home._

_"And if the connection is broken, then we can never get anymore Vampires. I am the only born Vampire on earth; I need humans for more Vampires. I will not let our kind vanish, because of some foolish mistake." Aro said sternly, glaring at Baxley._

_"Not if you help us build the other universe! There you will be able to reproduce the natural way, you will not need to bite a human to get another Vampire. There can be vampire families instead. The same goes for the rest of us. Come on Aro, help us do this." Baxley pleaded with the stubborn Vampire._

_"I am sorry to say, no. I will not help you with this. My kind will stay on earth and feed on humans the way we are suppose to do. The connection will stand." And with that, Aro left the meeting._

_The other leaders had no chose but to build it without him. Their universe could never be finished without the vampire amulet, that Aro owned. If they could get a brave, good and loyal vampire to steal the amulet away from Aro, they could close the last portals around there universe and live in peace._

_But, there was a problem with that plan. Aro did not tell the other Vampires about the other universe. He let them believe that they were the only magical creatures to walk on earth. They and Werewolf's. Werewolf's were the natural enemy of all magical creatures, so they were not allowed to come over to the other side, seeing as they worked with, and for the humans._

One thousand years passed since that day.

The day Aro turned down there offer. The Werewolf's would be lucky now and then and find a portal and go through the universes. They would kill woman, children and men, burn down their villages, and leave.

It was not often that this happened, but when it did, they usually killed a lot of magical creatures. Last time it had happened was in 1742. The Werewolf's killed a whole village of Dwarfs. The loss was big, but the Dwarfs were tough creatures, and they got back up on there feet.

That was over 250 years ago. Now, it was the year of 2007. They still followed earth's dates and times, from old traditions.

And now, to start our tale, we must visit a little Fairy village named Nurmengard, lying right outside of the elderly woods. Because there lives the girl, that could fix it all.

_§Isabella's POV§_

"Dolores, stay away from her. I told you not to talk to her!" Yelled Mrs. Tombelton to her daughter, my former best friend.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I just can't be seen with you. I'm not allowed." She didn't look sorry. Quite the opposite, she actually looked happy.

"But I'm telling you, I'm not evil! I don't know why my dresses turned black! Or what happened to my wings. But I'm not evil! You know me!" I pleaded with her.

When a Fairy has her birthday, her dresses and wings will change color and appearance. And I turned for the worse. My beautiful butterfly wings turned white and ripped apart in several places and my corset turned a light pink. My skirt turned black and short and my beautiful red and white stockings became fishnets. And my hair, my gorgeous long brown hair turned black and purple…all the signs of the death fairy. And being a death fairy is as bad as a Pixy.(Picture in Profile!)

"I have to go, goodbye Isabella." She said, turning around. Her wings looked like leafs and her dress was brown. She had turned to one of the forest Fairy's, while I got the evil mark on me. Also known as the dark mark. It was like a family marking, only black and on my shoulder.

I flew slowly home, not caring about all the glares I got. The whole village knew anyway. I let my crystal blue tears fall; I did not even try to stop them.

"Go and live with the Pixies! We don't want you here!" Yelled one of the villagers, flying by me. I didn't say anything back, because I knew it was true. _I might as well be a…Pixy_. I shuddered at the thought. They were truly evil creatures. Only causing mischief.

"Isabella, hurry up and come inside here right now." My mother, Renee yelled out to her. My mother was a purple Fairy, meaning she was an ordinary Fairy, nothing special about her. Many woman in the village had the same color. If you were born a purple, you stayed purple.

I flew a little faster inside and Mom slammed the door behind me. She was glaring with all her might at me, and I felt ashamed of myself.

"I told you not to go outside, Isabella. Creatures will get mad at you; at us!"

"I'm sorry, but Dolores wanted to meet me at the riverside and she was the last friend I had. I had to see her." I whispered. I was afraid that my voice would crack if I talked louder.

"Had?" My mother questioned sharply.

"They don't want to be friends with me, the death Fairy. They should stay away from me."

"I think you should leave." I snapped my head up to look at her. I was not surprised, I had expected that much, but I did let her see the hurt on my face.

"I'm 170 years old mother. Where am I suppose to go? We live outside the elderly woods, I'll die--" She cut me of with a sight.

"Baxley Griphook wants to see you." She said in a sour tone.

"T-The Baxley Griphook? The wizard?!" I squeaked with fright. He was a nice man, I had never met him, but I knew he was nice. Although I was still scared of what he might do to me. After all, I was a death Fairy.

"Yes. He wants to speak with you. _'Personally.'_" I knew she was jealous of me, why I did not know.

"I have packed all the necessary things for you. All your dresses and

Fairy dust. So that is ready. Sir, Legazard the Wizard, will escort you to the castle."

"What about my unicorn, can I take her with me?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head no, and tossed me my bag.

"You are no longer my daughter. So do not come back to Nurmengard, ever again."

"What if I change color? If I'm not a Death Fairy anymore, can I then come back and be your daughter?" I asked hopeful.

"The damage is done. You have brought shame upon our family tree. You may not return." She almost looked smug, happy when she said it. I could feel my tears running faster from my piercing blue eyes, falling down in my lap.

"Goodbye, Renee." I flew out the door and into the waiting carriage.

"Good evening Miss Swandelix." Said a dark voice from the shadow. I knew who it was, and I knew him well. This was France Legazard, Baxley's most trusted servant. He often visited the Village, but not so much anymore.

"Good evening sir. Legazard. May I ask why Lord Griphook wants me, a simple Fairy?" I asked him hopefully. I wiped away my tears, embarrassed.

"No, I cannot tell you. But you are no simple Fairy." He said sternly. We were silent the rest of the ride. It didn't take long, because he had the big unicorns dragging us with lighting speed.

When we stopped, I flew carefully out of the carriage, so that my delicate wings would not tangle themselves up. That could be a disaster for me.

I flew after France into the castle. This was the first time I had ever been inside the castle before. I had only seen it once, when I was little. It was huge and beautiful inside. Pictures of all the leaders hanging on the wall. Historic swords and Jewels lying in protected glass boxes in the hall.

Anyone stupid enough to try and steel it would die with the curse that Baxley had put on it himself. A long and painful death…

"This way." France said, walking fast. I flew a little faster after him. I had no problem keeping up with him at all. I was actually a lot faster then he was, seeing as I am a creature, and he, a wizard.

The big wooden doors swung open as I waited on the other side. I didn't hesitate when I flew in, stopping in the middle of the room. My feet did not touch the ground, as I stood, waiting for Baxley to say something.

I bowed deep and said in a soft, pleasant voice. "Lord Baxley Griphook. It is an honor to be here." The old wizard did not answer immediately, but waited until I had straightened up. I noticed that the rest of the leaders were all there, with there amulets proudly around there necks.

"Miss Swandelix. It has come to our attention that you are now, a death Fairy." Lord Baxley said in his deep, booming voice. He was a big man, with a beard so long it could reach the floor.

"That is correct, sir." My voice was calm, steady. And that surprised me a bit._ I wish I could of cleaned up before I met them,_ I thought to myself._ I'm full of dirt!_

"Do you know what that means, Miss Swandelix?"

"That I am a shame, evil, un pure. That I crave souls of those who are in my company for too long. That I take there souls, body's, and murder them. A death Fairy." My voice was the same. And I expected him to throw a curse at me with his wand.

"And who told you that?" He asked gently, with a hint of amusement? I didn't think this old guy could crack a smile now and then.

"My Village, Lord Griphook."

"Then I must say, that you were badly informed." My head snapped up in shock and curiosity. And I forgot that this man was mighty and a god.

"You mean that I'm no death Fairy?" I asked confused. I forgot to speak with respect to him, but it didn't seem like he cared.

"Miss Swandelix, have you ever seen another death Fairy?"

"No, of course not. It has always been a legend. Told to children to scare them, so they would behave. I never thought that it was real, that I would be the Black one." Now I was confused, even he must have heard stories like that.

"Yes, you are a Death Fairy. But that is a good thing." He said brightly. I looked back at him with pure disbelief.

"What do you mean it's a good thing? Being a death Fairy is not good." I said, glaring up at him. I forgot about how all mighty he was at the moment. And right now, I didn't really care.

"The name was chosen by your leader, Sir. Flimwick. He chose the name, because it -you- do bring death with you. But you kill evil, my child. You are a good Fairy, one of the most innocent and purest one of them there is, because the prophesy chose you. You are chosen to Kill Aro Volturi, get the amulet and close our connection."

"But it has to be a Vampire. A pure, Loyal vampire, I have heard the tale." I could not believe this. I was good…not evil…I glanced up at my leader. He was in human size, long black beard, with royal blue wings and coat. He was smiling down at me, nodding his head in encouragement.

"Yes, I know the tale well myself, I was the one who wrote it down. However, you are not going to steal the amulet from Aro Volturi." He paused for a second, glancing to Sir. Flimwick.

"You are going to kill him." he had to be kidding! I felt bad when I killed a snail, and I never did it on purpose.

"We want to have Vampires in our Universe too, but Aro will simply not allow that. So he must die for his betrayal to the creatures. And let those Vampires who will, come with you back into on of the portals."

"But where am I suppose to get a nice vampire from? That is impossible, they are all selfish creatures. And how am I suppose to kill him? When I go to earth, I will shrink dramatically in size. I can't kill anyone when I'm not taller than 13 inches."

"We have selected the vampire that you shall work with. His name is Edward Cullen. He lives in Washington Forks, U.S.A. He has six family members that he lives with. That is all the information that you will need. He does not know anything of this, so you must inform him. He thinks that Vampires and Werewolf's are the only creatures that exist." _How the hell is that possible?!_ I thought, astonished.

"How can they not know of us? They belong here, with us, but they don't even know it." I was talking more to myself then them, shaking my head.

"Aro is the only one who knows of this. Everybody else who knew were killed. And I do not think that you should worry about your size, little Death Fairy, that answer will come. But I could give you a hint." He smiled wickedly down at me.

"Baxley…" The Mermaid leader warned him. He waved her off with his hand, not even looking her way.

"Let's just say, you have the ability to hurt the vampires. Make them feel physical pain." He said, grinning. I didn't understand what he meant by that, but that was probably the point.

"When will I leave?" I asked softly. I wondered how it would be on the other side. How human's looked like now. Maybe they changed? The wizards and witches looked the same, but they had been here for hundreds of years.

"You will leave tonight. Sir. Legazard will show you the portal, after that, you have to find him on your own."

"Miss Swandelix, when I lived on earth, I had to eat food. You can eat flowers, but I strongly suggest blood red roses. They have a lot of energy in them, and they taste better." Said Sir. Flimwick kindly. I nodded and smiled.

"We wish you luck. You must not fail. If you fail to steal the amulet and kill Aro, the connection will stand, until the next loyal vampire and Death Fairy will be on the same place at the same time. It could be thousands of years." I nodded my head, I understood. I would die for my universe if I had to. If it meant that they would live a better life.

"It is an honor to serve you, Lord Baxley Griphook." I bowed deep before flying silently out of the room. The big wooden doors closed behind me and France was standing before me in no time.

"That was a long meeting." He commented. I nodded my head but didn't say anything. He started walking down the hall we had come from, and I flew after him quickly, still a little dazed.

"Would you like some different clothes for your journey? Perhaps a dress?" I looked at him like he had just said _'I like human inventions!'_

"I'm a Fairy. I'll get sick and ill if I wear other clothes than Fairy made. Besides, I have a longer dress with me, one with long sleeves." I said kindly. Realization hit him and he blushed a little before straightening back up again.

"Would you like a cloak then? You could just take it off when you start getting ill." He asked quietly. I smiled at him and pointed at my wings.

"I can't fly with a cloak on, and then I'm pretty useless. Although, I really don't understand how these wings can even keep me of the ground. Look at these holes!" I said, giggling. My first laugh since my birthday incident.

"You can walk." He suggested.

"You don't know much about Fairy's, do you? We can't walk. Our legs works like a tale, sort of. Other than that, they're useless." I could move them around, and I could walk around in the air, just not touch the ground. I had even tried to walk once. It didn't go that well.

"Anyway, I do not need anything from the castle. My magic will work just fine. So, show me the portal, please." He nodded once, clearly embarrassed of knowing so little of my kind, and walked fast to the carriage.

We did not speak the entire ride. It took two hours to get there, even with his unicorn stallions. We stopped right outside a big hole that had every imaginable color spiraling around in the ground.

"Isabella…There is a pack with Werewolf's in La Push, right outside of Forks, so be careful. The smell of them will warn you. Now, I will try and get you as close as I can. Take care." I nodded and hugged him tightly. I composed a brave face and smiled at him as I let him go. I kissed his forehead with my black lips and dove right into the colorful pool.

It felt like I was falling for about five minuets before the pain hit me. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, here is another one. I'm a little disappointed about the lack of reviews I got on the first chapter. Because I think that this is my best story. No Flames!_**

* * *

_§Isabella POV§_

I was thrown around inside the portal, and the walls started to beat me up. I looked at my hands and they were bubbling and shrinking. I realized that that was why I was in so much pain. I was shrinking, and it was happening fast.

I could see light ahead of me, and I was thrashing around more violently then before. Right when the pain was unbearable, and I didn't think I could stand it anymore, I was thrown out of the portal. Landing on something hard.

I opened my eyes, disoriented and confused. Until I remembered where I was and what I had to do. I looked back at the portal and held up both of my hands. _'Sorpeth'_ I whispered into the wind. The portal closed and I put my arms down. I just loved my fairy magic.

"Now, where am I?" I said out loud to myself. I looked around and saw that everything was a normal size. That wasn't suppose to happen…I was suppose to be small and everything gigantic. Things here weren't any bigger than things at home. The trees were huge here, but they were the same at home.

"What the---AHHH!" I screamed and flew out of the way when

something big came straight at me. It had wheels, like a carriage, only they were thick and black, and they had silver in the middle. And they were attached to this big bulky thing. _**(AN: it's a car, for those of you who didn't figure that out.)**_

I decided to fly after the thing, but keep a distance. I didn't know if it was going to attack me. It sounded angry too.

I flew past it and looked down on it too see how it looked like in the face. I almost fell down from shock when I saw a human sitting inside it, holding something round.

The human woman didn't scream, and it didn't look like she was scared ether. _Maybe it's a future carriage?_ I thought to myself.

I also noticed how big the human was, compared too me. And the carriage was huge too. It was red, of all strange things I had seen, I had never seen a red carriage before. But then again, I had never seen a angry carriage before either.

"I need to find out were Washington is…and then I need to find Forks." I couldn't ask the humans, they would freak out and kill me. So I decided that I would ask the animals instead. Surely there must be a bunny around here somewhere.

I flew into the forest as fast as I could. I flew low, looking for any type of animal. _If the humans are so big, then they had very small trees on earth. How boring it must be for them to climb!_

I spotted a squirrel on the ground and I hurriedly flew down to it. I was a little taller then he was, but not much.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swandelix. I was wondering if you could help me." I said politely. It didn't run away, but it didn't say anything ether. It just cocked its head to the side.

"Oh, how silly of me! I forgot, your from earth. Here." I blew some Fairy dust at him and he sneezed.

"Hello." The squirrel said, confused.

"I'm sorry, but the dust will wear off in a few minuets. So I need to be quick. Do you know the way to Washington, Forks." I asked patiently.

"I heard some kids talk about going home to Forks, and that they had to run because they would be late for dinner. They ran that way." Said the squirrel, pointing to were the kids had gone.

"What are you?" He asked, still confused. I kissed his head one time and backed away from him a little.

"Your just dreaming. Go grab a nut." He squeaked after me, trying to talk to me more. I had gathered all the information I needed. So with one last wave, I flew as fast as I could the way he told me to.

After flying for five minuets, the trees started to clear up and I could see one huge village, with a lot of humans, all the same age. That was strange. I saw that they had parked there carriages in lines.

A lot of them were walking to their carriages, opening the door and stepping inside. They didn't have unicorns, or horses, as I knew humans used. And it seemed like every carriage was angry. They all growled, but no one even winched. _(AN: This is all the students going home from school.)_

I spotted something that shouldn't be in that village, among humans.

A vampire. She was short, with spiky black hair, standing out like a hollow around her head. I saw all the symptoms of her being a vampire. But I didn't understand how she could be around humans. Why wasn't she killing them?

She walked gracefully over to a silver carriage and waited, standing outside it instead. All the humans were gone now; they had all left in there angry-thing. I didn't know what to call it. I hesitated for a second. Maybe she knew a Edward Cullen. I could try. And if she tried to kill me, I could just use magic to put myself in a protection bubble.

I flew silently over to her, flying just above the ground so she wouldn't see me just yet. When I reached her, she had her eyes closed and a small smile was on her lips. I flew up so I was leveled with her head. I didn't want her to look down on me.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swandelix." I said politely. Her eyes shot open and she stared at me with wide eyes. And then she screamed.

"Don't be scared! Shh, calm down!" I hissed. There weren't any humans, but you never knew. My pointy ears herd fast footsteps, to fast for humans. I looked behind me and saw four other vampires coming in our direction. They were probably her coven.

They stopped right in front of me, and here mouths were hanging open.

There eyes too widened and they couldn't say anything. There were three boys and one girl.

"You guys should close your mouths, you never know what might fly in there." I flew a higher up, so that I could be leveled with there heads. The fist vampire I saw was a lot shorter then the rest of them. The biggest vampire with brown hair started stuttering.

"D--Did it j-jus say something?!" The other three closed there mouths and looked at me with awe, curiosity and pure shock.

"Hey, I'm not 'it'! I'm a creature too you know, not an object." I protested. He looked at me, amused, and then grinned.

"What are you?" The short girl with black hair asked me. I smiled down at her and I flew back a little, so I could take a better look at them.

"Why I'm Fairy, of course! My name is Isabella Swandelix, daughter of Charlie Swandelix the fourth." I bowed to them and they looked at me strangely.

"What are your names?" I asked them, curious. I had my hands ready to make a bubble any time, just in case they tried anything.

"My name is Alice Cullen." Said the little one with black hair. Cullen? "And this is my husband, Jasper Hale." She said, taking the tall blond mans hand. He smiled and waved at me.

"That's Emmett Cullen and his Wife, Rosalie Hale." She pointed to the huge vampire guy and the tall blond girl, standing besides him.

Emmett was smiling and his eyes were full of excitement. Rosalie gave a small smile, but I could tell that she was skeptic about me.

"And this is Edward Cullen." She said, pointing to the last vampire. He was tall, not as tall as the other two guys. He was nicely built and you could see his muscles clearly. He had the strangest color of bronze hair. I had never seen anything like it before. He had a handsome face too, and he was smiling slightly.

"This day just keeps getting better and better. I didn't even have to search!" I said exited. I flew with lighting speed up to Edward and kissed him on both of his cheeks. He seemed a little taken aback and embarrassed. I didn't get why, but I was to happy to care.

"We have a lot of work to do, Edward Cullen. We need to hurry. Well, We don't _need_ to hurry, but the sooner the better." I said, smiling at all of them. He looked at me confused and I held up both of my tiny hands.

"I will explain everything. Do you have a place to live? Were we can talk? I need to talk to all of you."

"Sure…" Alice said, uncertain.

"Okay, lets leave right away." I said, flying around in excitement.

"We can take my car." Edward said, holding up some weird metal things, they looked like tiny badly shaped swords. _(An: A.K.A keys.)_

"What is a car?" I asked them, confused. And why would we need mini swords for that?

"This is a car." Emmett said, pointing to the silver carriage. _A car?_

"I don't want to take that." I said, backing away form it.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"They are growling, and angry. You don't know when it will attack." I said, slightly scared. They started laughing and giggling like crazy creatures.

"It won't hurt you, it's not even alive. It's just metal." Rosalie said, still giggling. They opened the door and sat down inside it. That would not work, my wings were too big.

"You can stand here, in between me and Rosalie." Alice said kindly.

She had made room for me.

"I can't stand. I can't even walk." I told them. I thought that it was obvious, but it clearly wasn't to them.

"Can you sit?" She asked me, a little shocked. I nodded and smiled.

I flew carefully in, and sat down gracefully between them. Edward was holding the round thing and Jasper was sitting beside him. So it was Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and I in the back seat.

Edward started the _'car'_ and it growled loudly. Hurting my ears. I had my wings together behind me, careful so it wouldn't touch anything. "Can I touch your wing?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled, hitting him in the back of his head.

"When and if we get back home to where you guys truly belong. Then yes. But not as long as we are here." He pouted and turned away, sulking.

"What do you mean back home to were we truly belong?" Jasper asked softly.

"I can explain everything once we get to you home. Do you guys have any roses?" I knew it was rude to ask them for food, but I got really tired after the portal trip.

"Esme have some in the backyard. Why do you ask?" Alice said. _Esme?_

"Oh, I'm just hungry. The portal trip really wore me out. Shrinking does that."

"Shrinking?" They asked in union. I giggled and nodded.

"Do you think that I'm normally this tiny? I'm usually as big as you." I said, giggling some more.

"Oh, I thought Fairy's and pixy's didn't get any bigger." Emmett said. I was in his face within a second. I poked the tip of his nose like I would poke someone in the chest.

"How dare you put me in the same category as a, a _Pixy!_" I spat the last word, like it was an insult. Which it was to me, and my kind. And a huge insult at that.

"What? I-I didn't mean to offend you. What's wrong with pixy's?" he asked, scared.

"What's wrong with them?! Everything is wrong with them! They're ugly creatures who are mean and insulting. They can't even cooperate with each other enough to make a village. Pathetic bastards, that's what they are!" I yelled at him. He held up his hands in surrender. I gave him one last glare. It was uncomfortable to sit in on the tip of the seat with my feet dangling off the edge, so I blew some Fairy dust on the seat and a big comfy mushroom grew out of it.

"No! Please don't grow anything in my car!" Edward said, alarmed.

"I'll just make it disappear when I'm done sitting on it. Relax." I was going to work with this guy? He took things way too seriously. He needed to lighten up.

"We're here. Can you make it disappear now, please." He pleaded with me. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers once, and it was gone.

"See, all gone. No need to freak out." He scowled at me but didn't say anything. I flew past his head quickly and stopped to look at there house. It was huge. I don't think I could grasp just how big it was even if I tried.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked from besides me. I nodded, not taking my eyes away from it.

"Mom and Dad are home, they will be happy to see you. Well, they don't know that you exist. But they'll be happy none the less." Alice said reassuringly.

"You have a mom and dad? You mean you can reproduce?" I asked bewildered.

"No, we were changed. Vampires can't have baby's." she said sadly. I beamed at her and she looked at me confused.

"I'll explain it to you soon." She nodded and we walked inside. There was a blond young man standing at the entrance, looking at me the same way the other Cullen's had. I smiled at him and bowed for him.

"My name is Isabella Swandelix."

"Come in, come in." He said a little disoriented. I could understand him. I would be shocked to if I didn't know that Vampires existed.

I followed them into a huge white room, were a small woman with Caramel hair was sitting. She gave the same reaction as the rest of them.

"Esme, this is Isabella. Isabella, this is our mother and father, Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Alice introduced us. I waved at them and blew some Fairy dust on the floor, and a tall mushroom appeared as my own personal seat. I flew up and sat down.

"Hello dear. May I ask…what you are?" Esme asked softly. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"I'm a Fairy. A Death Fairy to be exact. But I'm not evil!" I added quickly when I saw there faces. They relaxed at once.

"Miss Swandelix--" Carlisle began.

"Please, call me Isabella." I said kindly, smiling at him.

"Isabella then. Not that I'm not happy that you are here, do not get me wrong. But, why exactly are you here?" He asked a little hesitant, almost afraid that I would use some dark magic against them. Sure I could kill all of them--I don't know how, but I know I can,--but I would never do that to them. _I just have to earn their trust_, I thought to myself. Because I needed all the help I could get.

"I was send from Baxley Griphook himself. He is the minister of magic in our world. He is a wizard. He rules our land with the help of the other leaders." I paused for a moment to see how I would tell them all off this.

Would they help me? I knew vampires weren't nice, and definitely not loyal. But the ministry had elected the family, and I trusted them with their choice. Besides, what did I have to lose? I had brought shame on our family.

"A wizard? And who are the other leaders? Are they wizard as well? And what is the place called? The one you come from." Carlisle asked excitedly. I laughed and almost fell off my soft mushroom.

"Yes, he is the most powerful wizard of all. Therefore, the leader of all wizards and witches. All creatures have one leader. They are there to keep peace and order in or universe. The Fairy leader is, Sir. Flimwick. He is our leader, because he possesses the most Fairy magic. Just like the mermaids have a leader and the Elf's and the dwarfs. You see, etch creature has one great leader that was there for the start. That helped make our universe. And our magical universe is called '_Lunaris'_." I explained as good as I could.

"You said we belonged in your universe too. Do we have a leader?" Edward said thoughtfully. I nodded my head sadly and looked down. _Its better to just be blunt. Just say it_ _as it is_. I said to myself.

"Yes…" I hesitated for just a minute and I could see that they desperately wanted to know.

"For a thousand years ago, there was only earth. And we magical creatures had to walk among humans. We had to hide away so they wouldn't kill us. Because if they killed us, they killed themselves. We had some sort of connection with the humans that could only be broken if we made our own universe. Lord Baxley wanted to end the connection so we could all live in peace. But for him to do so, he needed the help of all the leaders.

"He explained everything to everybody and everyone agreed that they

wanted to make a second universe. All but one…" I hesitated again._ Would they be mad if I spoke badly of their leader, the only leader they have ever known?_

"All but the vampire leader agreed…which means that we still have some portals left. The only way to close them is if we use the amulet that your leader has. If we can close the connection, then the werewolf's cannot come in and kill everything that they can find." I knew I was going fast now, but I wanted them to know everything. I missed my own home, where carriages didn't growl and move around by a round thingy.

"You guys don't like werewolf's either?" Emmett asked, exited.

"Of course not! Who likes big stinky dogs. They are the enemy too all creatures." I said waving my hand like it was no big deal. Although it was a big deal. They had killed a lot of creatures the last time they were here, so it was important that it would never happen again.

"But who is our leader?" Edward demanded. Please let there be another Edward Cullen vampire living in Washington forks. He was just too serious about everything.

"Isn't it obvious? Aro Volturi is your leader. He knew about the other side all along. He knew that if you came with us, you would never have to drink blood or kill again. You could have children and watch them grow up. But he turned it all down, because he liked to kill innocent humans." They all gasped and their eyes winded in disbelief.

"He didn't care if the connection was still there. He didn't care if we got killed by the werewolves. And because of that, he will be killed."

"I can kill him!" Emmett said with determination. He looked so ready to fight.

"Yeah, about that. I am the one who has to kill him and Edward is the one who has to steal the amulet. But we will need all of your help, of course. We can't do it all alone." I said to him softly.

"And once we have killed the old guy, we have to get as many vampires As we can to come with us. Back to Lunaris." I said happily, trying to cheer them up.

"Why do they want me to do it?" Edward asked suddenly. I flew over to him so that I could talk to his face.

"It's a prophecy. Once the Death Fairy and the loyal and pure vampire are ready, we will close the connection and bring your kind home."

"And I'm this, this 'pure and loyal vampire?'" He asked skeptical. I nodded my head and got a little more serious, but my voice was still gentle.

"You should be happy that they elected you. Baxley is a great man, you should trust him, and thank him for the opportunity you have. You can save a whole universe! Be part of something big, and great." I explained excitedly. I noticed that I had gotten closer and closer to him, in my exited little rant. I backed away immediately, and blushed.

"I have killed humans before, so I'm not 'pure'. And when I went out to kill those humans, I left Carlisle and Esme after promising that I would never leave them. So that doesn't make me loyal ether. I think you have the wrong Edward Cullen." He said, angry. I pushed his forehead back so hard that he and the chair got pushed back two feet. He looked up at me shocked, probably wondering how such a tiny creature could be so strong.

"Do you, or do you not drain from animals?" I asked him, fuming. How dare he question Lord Baxley and the ministry?!

"Animals, but---"

"Did you, or did you not go back to Carlisle and Esme?" I asked him again, cutting him of. He squirmed under my glare and tried to look at anything but me.

"I came back…" He mumbled, rubbing his forehead, winching slightly. You could clearly see a bruse forming its way around his eye.

"Only a loyal vampire would come back. And you are pure, from doing so. You have been drinking far more animals then humans. And that is what counts." I told him smugly. I flew over to my mushroom and sat down on it.

"Now that that is settled. Are there any questions?"

* * *

Please give me som reviews! I would love to get some! But, no flames! Love Diddly!


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for being slow with the chapter updates. But I do have school and stuff like that. So I'll do this my way and I'm sorry to say that you'll just have to wait. I know how much it sucks waiting. Really, I do. But here yyou can enjoy another one while you wait for the next! REVIEW!_

_

* * *

_

_§Isabella§_

"Of course we have questions!" Edward said, incredulously.

"Well, ask all you want and I'll answer as well as I can, but I must warn you. I am, after all, nothing more than a fairy from a normal village. I haven't exactly experienced anything exciting in my life."

"If we come with you, will we…will we die?" Jasper asked hesitantly. I gave a sad smile and nodded.

"Yes, you'll die. But, on the plus side, you'll grow old first, and ugly and wrinkly…okay that was not a plus side, but at least you don't have to live for eternity." I tried to cheer them up. Would they go with me now? But to my surprise, they smiled.

"That's good." Jasper breathed a sight of relief and Alice smiled adoringly at him.

"How old are you?" Rosalie asked me. She was looking at me with critical eyes.

"I'm 170 years old. I know it's not much but I'll be 180 in six moths." I said, smiling**. (AN: Ten years on eart is one year on Lunaris! So one Lunaris month is a year on earth.)**

"Then how come you look like your 17?" Edward asked skeptical. He was rubbing his eye, which was starting to turn a nasty shade of violet.

"What are you talking about? Do I look like a baby to you?" I snapped, glaring. I was really starting to hate this guy.

"A Baby?! What the hell are you talking about?!" He snapped back.

Then I realized what he was talking about. He was counting in human years!

"In Lunaris, we count differently. I heard about that in school. One year for us, is ten years for you. So when I was 17, I was actually just…how old would that be in human numbers…Ah, 1 year and 7 months. That's why I thought you were implying that I was a baby, sorry about that." There was a short silence following my words.

"Would we age like that as well?" Alice asked.

"Yes, that counts for everyone living there…" There was a silence where everyone was thinking over the prospect of getting old.

"We still have three days left of school before summer vacation starts, do you mind if we wait for three days?" Edward asked me. I started at him like he had just ripped his own skin of. Here I come from a different universe, to close some freaking connections and killing their leader, and he wants to go to school first?!

"ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SCHOOL AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" I yelled at him.

"Its just for appearance sake! So the rest of the town won't get suspicious." He explained, winching slightly.

"Edward is right, Isabella. It would be best for them to finish school. And I can't just drop everything at the hospital. It would be for the best, if we waited for three days." Carlisle explained patiently. I nodded grudgingly, still fuming on the inside. How dare they wait with a task when Lord Baxley Griphook himself asked them to do something as important as this?! They really should feel ashamed of themselves.

"You have a lot of anger for someone so small." Jasper said, amused. I turned my glare on him and I could feel my eyes sparkling dangerously.

I stared at his nose and a big red and ugly pimple appeared. Jasper jumped in surprise and Alice gasped in shock.

"What the hell did you do?!" Jasper yelled loudly. He was staring cross-eyed at his nose with disgust and fascination.

"Ew! Gross! Not even Eric Yorkie has that big pimples!" Rosalie squealed in disgust.

"I am not little!" I yelled at him, my **_tiny_** fist shaking.

"You're kidding. You're like, what, 12 inches or something?" Emmett sniggered. I glared at him to and he hid behind Rosalie.

"For your information, I'm _13_ inches. And I'm not small, it's just you guys who are big." I said, huffing. I knew I was overacting a little, but on the other hand, I wasn't mad at them because of the comment. That was the punishment they had to take for not helping my Lord.

"Fine, we're big, just get this thing of me! I look like Rudolf!" he said, pointing to his nose.

"No, I'm not going to take it off of you until the day we start with the quest. My Lord, soon to be your lord, gave us a mission. You can't just ignore it. He is Lord Baxley, after all."

"Isabella please, we can't just drop everything we have because of some man saying we have a mission. You have to understand that." Carlisle explained to me.

"But he is _LORD BAXLEY_!" I said, exasperated.

"And I'm sure he is a great lord too. But you have to understand, we don't know him. We have never heard of him before. So can you please remove that pimple from my sons face?"

"Fine." I sighed. I snapped my fingers and the pimple was gone.

Jasper gave me a grateful look.

"Have you any more questions?" I asked them. I was a little mad at them, so I was itching to get outside. Stupid vampires. They acted like this was no big deal, like it could just wait. They didn't understand that they _were_ suppose to just drop everything they had and set out on a mission with me.

"Yes, but it is getting late, you should get some sleep." Carlisle said kindly. I nodded and snapped my fingers so that the mushroom would disappear.

"You can sleep up in one of the guest rooms. I could go and make it ready for you." Esme said softly, speaking for the first time in a few hours.

"Oh no, that's okay. I'll just sleep outside." I said, a small smile playing on my lips.

"You will do no such thing! You are a guest at our house and you will sleep inside. You poor thing, come on, lets get you a bed." Esme said, going vampire speed upstairs.

"But I like sleeping outside!" I called after her. I heard her huff angrily and make a bed ready.

"You heard me dear, no guest is sleeping outside. Come on." I sighted impatiently and mumbled a 'G'night' to the rest of the Cullen/Hale family.

"Here is your bed sweetie and if you need anything that don't hesitate to ask, okay?" I smiled and nodded. I couldn't stay mad at her no matter how much I wanted to. She was just too nice.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." I bowed deep and flew over to the bed.

"I wish my children were that polite, but you can call me Esme, dear." I smiled and nodded. She really was nice.

When she walked out the door, I shot up from the bed again. That was uncomfortable. I flew over to the wall and blew some Fairy durst on it, and out came a branch, with a lot of leaves on it. I sighted happily. That was so much more like home. I just hope I will come home before I die.

* * *

_**I know I have Been stealing some Harry Potter names and thisngs. But I don't own anything! I'll make it clear for those of you who didn't get it. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE TWILIGHT SERIES!!! (GASP) Yes, i know that came as a shock to everyone, but really, i don't.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, I didn't send this chapter to my Beta, so thats why there is some mistakes in it. Well, I did send it, only u'm too inpatient to wait for it to come back. so here it is, what you've all been waiting for-Sorry for the hold up! No Flames!_

_**Love, Diddly!**_

_

* * *

_

_§Edward POV§_

"Witch room did you give her?" I asked as Esme came downstairs again. She looked over at me and smiled slightly.

"I gave her the one across the hall from you room. I hope that's alright with you dear." She said kindly, giving my shoulder a squeeze as she passed me on the way over to Carlisle. I nodded and frowned. It actually wasn't all that fine. I didn't like the fairy girl Isabella much. She was stubborn and had a short temper. But, even I had to admit, she was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. Not even Vampires were that pretty.

"Why are you frowning dear? Don't you like her?" Esme asked, a little sharply at the end of the question. She didn't like to judge people on appearance or on first impressions. She liked to get to know the people.

"No, its not that, its just…she sounds a little weird, like she would kill herself in a heart beat for this _'Lord Baxley'_ character. I don't know how to put it." I tried to explain to my family. Esme glared at me, something I hated when she did. To someone so nice and gentle, she always had the worst glares. Even more so then Rosalie.

"I'm simply saying what I have observed." I snapped in annoyance. She gave me a suspicious look but said nothing. She knew not to bother me when I was thinking. After all, we had gotten to know quite a lot this night.

"She doesn't like you, Edward. She gave of waves with annoyance when you were asking questions. But she liked the rest of us though, she only got really mad when we didn't help her right away…" I was a little shocked to hear that I was the only one she didn't like, and then grunted aloud when I thought about it. _Just perfect!_

"What is it?" Carlisle asked as he moved over to take a look at my eye, witch was painfully swollen. I could vaguely remember being in this much pain from the time I was human. Only then there was a horse who kicked me, not a 13 inch high Fairy. He was poking it professionally with the most curious look on his face.

"You heard what she said. I have to work with her on this stupid thing, I have to be the one to kill Aro. Witch, by the way, I don't think I will be capable off. And she doesn't even like me. Do you know how hard it is to work with someone you don't like?" I asked him irritably.

"I'm sure it will go great Edward. You just have to be open minded and positive." Alice, the happiest person dead on this earth, said to me, beaming. I gave small smile, winching slightly Carlisle poked my eye again. I pushed his hand away. _Sorry_, he thought to me. I just nodded, to show him that I had heard.

"When you think about it, she is a little like Edward." Emmett said thoughtfully. I stared at him in shock, not picking that up from his mind before. _Where the hell did he get that from?!_

"Excuse me?" I asked him, my voice full of surprise. _Was he out of his mind?_

"You know, your both stubborn and have really short tempers. And she seems a little sad; just like you are all the time." Emmett reasoned. I balled my hands into fist. _I do not have a short temper!_

"I'm not sad. I'm just sick of being alive, like the rest of you are. I'm not stubborn ether, I just know that I am right. And I don't have a short temper, your just really annoying sometimes!" I snapped at him. I got up and ran vampire speed up to my room, slamming the door shut. I blared my music, angry rock songs.

I did not agree with them. I was just sick of living. Period. I could never get a job, or get married and have a family. That just wasn't possible.

Going to school and hearing from your teachers everyday what a bright mind I had and how many options I had just reminded me of the fact. Not to mention seeing the rest of the kids in school. I knew that all of them could get what I wanted. Of course I was sad everyday.

And, although Jasper was the only one who knew because of his abilities, I was lonely. I didn't want to be alone all the time, and I just knew that I would always be alone. And seeing my family together everyday and hearing there thoughts just reminded me more of it. When you had a life like that, who wouldn't be sad?

I heard a gentle knock on the door, and I turned to open it. On the other side stood someone I didn't expect to see until the morning. Isabella was flying in my height, so she was looking into my eyes when we were talking. She backed away a little, obviously not excepting the sudden closeness and she blushed a lovely shade of light pink.

"Did you need something?" I asked calmly, still a little mad at Emmett and the world in general. Just for things to be the way they were.

"I was wondering if maybe I could come in?" She asked tenderly. I nodded and she flew past me, looking around with curiosity. She looked at all my CD's and stared in wonder.

"What are those?" She asked me. She reached out like she wanted to touch them but stopped mid way out, like she wasn't so sure she wanted to do it after all. She placed her hand back on her side and looked over at me, expectantly.

"They're called CD's, they play music. Like what we are listening to now." I wasn't sure if she knew what music was.

"Oh, I though someone had hurt themselves and was screaming it, but it didn't make sense, because they were screaming words…" She said a little puzzled. I smiled slightly. So she did know what music was, just not metal or Rock.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked her, feeling slightly guilty. I hadn't meant to do that, I was just so angry I didn't really care at the moment. She nodded with a sheepish grin, still examining my CD's.

"Its okay though, was probably going to wake up soon anyway. I'm sorry if a was a little rude or anything earlier. I've had a rough couple of days. I'm a little snappy." She smiled charmingly at me, and I felt my dead heart melt a little.

"I-it's okay." I stuttered, slightly dazzled._ I stuttered? Edward Cullen do not stutter,_ I decided. I shook my head roughly and looked at her again. She grinned at me slightly, but didn't comment.

"What do you mean with a few rough days? I thought you were all in for the whole _'close the connections thing'_?" I asked her sitting down on my black couch. She did the same thing, only she sat down on the arrester, her long pale legs dangling of the edge, her ripped up white wings spreading wide so they wouldn't touch the couch.

"Well, when my mother found out that I was a Death Fairy, she threw me out, saying that I was a disgrace to the family and that I wasn't her daughter anymore. So I really shouldn't call her mother anymore…"She said as an after though.

"But you said being a Death Fairy was a good thing, that you weren't evil." I asked confused. She smiled sadly at me.

_§Isabella POV§_

"There was a story in the Fairy community that was told to children, so that they would behave themselves and do as there parents told them to do. It said that if you weren't a nice little girl or boy, you might just turn into the Death Fairy, the most evil, murderess creature alive. And that a Death Fairy sucked your soul out if you were in there company for to long. The list went on and on. Some even said that being a Death Fairy was as bad as a pixy, so you can just imagine how bad it is. It was always the same description of how he or she would look. And obviously, when I turned to one on my 17'th birthday, people was mad and outrageous. They wanted me dead or send me away.

"The one that I was suppose to marry, well, there family didn't want me any more, said I wasn't good enough for there son. If you come from powerful families, you can't decide who your goanna marry. Your family makes an agreement with the other powerful family and they force the children to marry each other, when there old enough, of course. And all my friends stopped spiking to me.

"My mother didn't want me to leave the house, she said that the other creatures in the village were scared of me, or angry. But I got a letter one day, from my last friend, Dolores Tombelton, saying she wanted to meat me at the river side, I had to go. So I flew out the window and met her there…but she only wanted to meat me because she thought it was unfair to just stop talking to me. She told me in person instead, so when I got home, my mother had packed my stuff and told me to leave, only I had an appointment with Lord Baxley. So when we get back, I guess I have to find a tree out in the elderly woods and--" I stopped abruptly, I had told him more than I was planning to, because he didn't need to know all that.

But that wasn't why I had stopped. What would I do when I got back? Would they welcome me back, since I would be a hero, or would they still be angry or scared? I didn't want to bring shame on my family, witch I knew I had by being what I was.

"Its okay, go on." Edward said gently. He was smiling slightly, a small half crocked smile. I decided that I liked it, and that I wanted to see it more often. I smiled softly back at him.

"I was going to say that I would live in the elderly woods when I got back, but I don't want to live there. Its to many monsters there." I shuddered at the thought. He seemed interested, but didn't spike.

_§Edward POV§_

"When I got to Lord Baxley, he explained the prophesy and told me that I wasn't an evil Fairy. But I still brought death with me, only I brought death upon evil itself. He didn't tell me how I kill vampires though, he only said that I could cause you guys pain, witch, by the look of your eye, I can see works. Sorry about that. I didn't even use that much muscle." She said, grabbing her upper arm, that wasn't bigger than a toothpick.

"Its okay. I'm sorry to hear about your mother and your life from the other world. But maybe you better of without a mother that puts pride before her child. As for the marriage, did you love him?" I asked a little hesitant. This was really personal things and we just met. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That idiot? He couldn't even do a simple charm, or spell for that matter. He was obnoxious and arrogant. No that was the only good thing about the whole Death Fairy thing. The rest wasn't actually pleasant. As for my mother…well, I…want to come back to her. Even though I know I can't. She's always been jealous of me, for some reason, but she's still my mother. I asked if I could come back, but she said no…I wasn't allowed." She whispered the last part. Obviously this was not something she liked to talk about.

"She will probably take you back when we get to the other universe." I said softly. She looked up and shook her head no.

"Its home." She stated.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Its not the other universe, its home. This isn't home. Not for you or for me. Don't you ever feel a nagging feeling of homesickness or that you just simply don't belong her? That you're an outsider, or a freak?" She asked me with a knowing look in her eyes, like she knew what my answer would be.

"Yes." I breathed, a little stunned. "That's exactly how I feel." She smiled at me again, and flew over to me. As if this was the most normal thing in the world, I lifted my hand so she could sit on it. She looked at it a little stunned before she sat down. She was warm, like humans were, only slightly warmer.

"You wont feel that way anymore when we get there, home. But it will take lots and lots of work for you guys to build your own village. I'll help of course, and then you have to go to school and stuff like that as well. It will all be very new to you, but seeing as you don't have to hide who you are anymore, you can live a life just the way you want. You can get a mate and have small baby vampires…" She grinned cheekily up at me. And I smiled back. My first impression of her was very wrong indeed.

More to come…

* * *

_So that was that. I hope you review!_ _I'll write more soon._

_And I don't own a thing!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_§Edward§_**

"Edward, it's time for school." I looked surprised up at the door. Alice was standing there, smirking at us. Isabella and I had been up all night, talking. She was lying on her stomach, her legs crossed up behind her, her head resting in her hand. I was lying on my back looking up at her, because she was lying on the back of the sofa.

"Can't I just stay home, I'm never sick you know." I pointed out. She rolled her eyes and walked into the room, turning the music off.

"Come on, it's just three more days." she said with a bright smile.

"Can I come with you guys?" Isabella asked with a small voice. She was really tired after staying up all night. I looked over at Alice to and she was looking at me. I see a very funny day ahead of us, Alice thought to me, smirking mischievously. I cocked an eyebrow at her, but she just shrugged and turned her attention back to Isabella.

"Of course you can, as long as you stay in Edward's backpack. You can't leave it, okay. Not even to explore." Alice warned. _I don't even know why I'm bothering saying this, Edward, because she is not going to spend more than ten minuets in your backpack._ Alice thought to me

"Sure, I'll stay there." Isabella agreed smoothly.

"Are you hungry?" Alice asked suddenly. Isabella nodded her head sheepishly and flapped her wings lazily.

"What do Fairy's eat?" I questioned. That was something we hadn't discussed.

"Flowers. I haven't felt this drained since…well I don't think I've ever felt this week before…I need to eat something…fast…" She mumbled. I picked her up around the waist and she curled up into a little ball in my hand, her wings stuck out on one side. I ran downstairs, and into the living room where Emmett and Jasper were sitting, watching cartoons. Neither of them looked up when I stopped behind the couch.

"Jasper, stick you hand out." I ordered him. He looked up at me puzzled, but didn't stick his hand out. "Why?"

"Just do, I need to hurry." I urged him. He stuck his hand out and I placed Isabella into his big palm. He looked up at me shocked. And I could understand why, she looked almost dead, lying there so still. The only give away was her wings chest rising and falling ever so slightly.

"Edward, what did you do?" He questioned me darkly. I could see both Emmett and Jaspers eyes getting darker, and they were both glaring at me.

"You knocked her out?!" Emmett yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and ran out the back door and into the garden. I picked a beautiful rose and ran back inside to were my brothers were both sitting, glaring at me. They had turned around and Jasper was holding Isabella carefully in his hands, like she might break if he moved his fingers.

"Edward, what did you do?" Jasper asked calmly, his eyes in slits.

"I didn't do anything; she just needs to eat this, quickly." I placed the Rose on the table and sat in between Emmett and Jasper on the couch. I picked Isabella up from Jaspers hand and placed her on my thigh, holding her head and back up with my hand. I got the rose from the table and picked a peddle from it.

"How is she going to eat that when she's unconscious?" Emmett questioned. I stopped, with the peddle in my hand. How would I get her to eat it whe n she was unconscious?

"I'm not unconscious…place the peddle against my lips and I'll do the rest…" She mumbled, and I could tell that she was using all her strength to speak. I did as she said and placed the peddle too her lips. I don't know what I had expected to happen next, but it was not what I saw. She breathed out all the air she had in her lungs, and then she took a sharp intake of breath and the rose was sucked into her mouth. I mean the whole flower! And it happened so quickly too.

She opened her eyes and sighted contently. "I feel much better now. Thank you Edward." She said, closing her eyes and resting her head against my hand. Both of my brothers were staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths, and I can't say that I was any better.

"You should get ready for school, I can rest in the car-thingy." She said with a smile, her eyes still closed. I got up and placed her on the couch, stomach down. She had told me last night that her wings could come in contact with things, it was just really uncomfortable. Emmett and Jasper looked over at me, puzzled.

"Don't you think she would be a little more comfortable on her back?" Emmett asked me. I shook my head and smiled. "No, she wouldn't. Just let her rest. Come on, we should pack our bags and get ready. Rosalie, Alice, we leave in three minuets, and if your not in the car by then you have to walk to school." I said in a normal voice, because I knew that they could hear me.

I packed my books quickly and got my keys. I ran with everything out to the car and went back to the house so I could get Isabella. She was still lying on the couch with her eyes closed.

"I'm ready to leave now." She said, and her eyes snapped open. Her wings fluttered slightly and she flew up to my shoulder and sat down.

"Ah, almost like a mushroom." She said, blushing slightly. I chuckled quietly and got into the car. The others looked at us strangely but didn't say anything. Although, they did have knowing smiles on there faces which annoyed me to no end.

_'Happy… Edward?'_ Jasper thought to me, I looked over at him confused and noticed that my huge and obvious grin slipped over to a frown. I felt really embarrassed and focused all my attention on the road.

"So, how is human school? What could you guys possibly have to learn? I mean, there isn't any magic here, so what else is there to learn here, other than reading and perhaps some multiplication…but what do you guys learn?" Isabella asked us, her voice full of curiosity. She was still sitting on my shoulder, facing my family, so I couldn't see her.

"Well, we learn history, and biology, English and we have gym. We have more than that too of course. It is more than magic that needs to be learnt in this world you know." Emmett said matter-of-factly. Isabella nodded but didn't comment.

"So, do we learn magic when we come to Lunaris?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, I don't know how powerful your kind is when it comes to magic. But seeing as you were all humans before, I don't think you'll be all that powerful. Your kids might be more powerful though, at least I think they will. But you will have some magic, even if it is just the basic." she said to them. Alice and Rosalie beamed when she told them about the kids.

"I can't wait until I can have children." Rosalie said excitedly.

"Have you just been using your basic magic? How much can you do?" Rosalie asked again. I was a little shocked that Rose asked so much; she didn't really like new people, or creatures in Isabella's case, so her asking so much was a little shocking.

"I haven't really done much magic here. I can do a lot more, but I'm not so good at everything. I liked to prank people more than I liked to study, so my bugs were never all that good." She said sheepishly. _Bugs?_

"What do you mean with bugs?" I asked her confused.

"She means grades, they use bugs instead. Trust me; I saved us all from a very long and confusing discussion right now." Alice said, giggling. I surprised myself by laughing with her, which wasn't really my thing. The others noticed to but I couldn't get myself to mind. I was just too damn happy.

Maybe it was because of all the wonderful things Bella, no Isabella, had told me about Lunaris, that it would feel like home there. Yes that was probably it.

"Were here, Isabella, you need to get into the backpack, and remember, do not get out of it okay? You don't know what might happen if any of the humans find you." Alice warned her.

"I promise I won't get out of the bag-thingy." Isabella grumbled. I laughed at her and opened my backpack for her to get in.

"What if I get squashed between to books? Can I leave the bag then?" She asked innocently. I nodded and rolled my eyes, she would definitely not be staying in the backpack. I zipped it shut and got out of the car with my siblings.

_'Look at him, I just want too….'  
_

'I don't care about what he said too me, I am so, like, asking him out again! He like, will be mine.' I grouted out loud and walked a little faster when I heard Josie Stanley's mind saying that, because she quickly made her way over to me and I couldn't escape.

"Like, hey Edward." She said, giggling and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Hi Josie." I said not even bothering to pretend that I wasn't annoyed. Her eyes narrowed slightly and her smile became forced.

"It's Jessica." She said her voice not so cheerful anymore. When I didn't answer her, she asked me the dreaded question;

"So, Edward, Do you like, want to go to the movies or something? Because we would look so totally hot together." She batted her eyes at me, and I almost gagged. I could hear giggling coming from my backpack and I knew that Bell-Isabella was laughing at my expense. I pretended that my backpack was slipping and I grabbed it a little too roughly and made sure that it was sitting on my back. The giggles were uncontrollable now, and she was almost laughing so hard that Jessica could hear her. I faked a cough and turned my attention back to the annoying girl.

"Sorry, but I can't." I said, trying to walk past her. She stepped up in front of me and blocked the way.

"And why not?" She asked, her eyes narrowed again and she was looking at me expectantly.

On a normal day I would have been a polite gentleman and told her that I was not interested. But the giggles from my backpack were getting ridiculously loud and Jessica was looking at me strangely.

"Because I don't like you, now leave me alone!" I yelled at her. I ran at human speed through the front doors and ran into the men's room. There was nobody there so I opened the bag and grabbed Isabella around the waist, she was still laughing so she didn't object.

"What, pray tell, is so hilarious?" I asked her, annoyed. She just laughed harder and gasped for air. I had to admit, she was rather beautiful when she was laughing, and the sound was like music. Definitely better than vampires.

"I'm- I'm sorry….She…she…and then she said….and then when…did you hear how she talked!" She exclaimed. She broke down laughing again and the bathroom door opened. Jasper walked in followed by Emmett. They were both grinning.

"You do know that that Jessica girl is sobbing uncontrollably in the girls' bathroom right now?" Jasper asked, but his grin didn't fall. Isabella managed to stop laughing and was silently giggling, looking around us.

"What kind of place is this? And what are those on the wall?" She asked pointing to the urinal hanging on the walls. Emmett laughed his booming laugh and Bella looked confused.

"We're in the men's toilet. And those are for guys…when they need to go to the bathroom." She was still looking confused.

"Those seem awfully small. How are you supposed to fit in them?" She asked curiously. _What the hell did she mean by that?  
_

"You're not supposed to fit in them…" I said a little confused.

"But you said this was a bathroom, what else do you need a bathroom for other than bathing?" She asked a little annoyed that we didn't get what she was talking about. Jasper was the first of us to get it though.

"Humans use the bathroom to…dispose all the food they eat." Comprehension dawned on her face and she looked at all of us in disgust.

"Humans are creepy." Her disgusted look changed over to a wicked one quickly and she looked at us slyly. " You guys were Humans once, _creepy_ humans." She giggled at that and flew out of my hand. She flew over to the sinks and then she snapped her fingers three times and bright green light shoot out of her fingers and over to the sinks.

"I wouldn't use the sinks if I were you." She grinned as she flew back down into the backpack.

_Yes, this would most definitely be an interesting day at Forks High._

* * *

**_No Flames! I don't like them and they make me sad...But I do like Reviews though, so just write as many as you want!_**

**_Love Diddly! _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**§Isabella§**_

* * *

"Just, stay in there. Please." Edward said, exasperated as he slung his backpack on again. His books where pressing me from side to side as he walked, and I jolted around.

The charm I had placed on the sinks were connected to every sink in the school building. I had used that one on my own school once.

"Edward, could I talk to you privately for a minuet?" I heard Alice ask sweetly. I didn't know where we were, only that we weren't there yet. I was sitting, cross legged at the bottom of his backpack, on the side. I pushed myself up on my knees. I had tucked my wings in, because there wasn't any room to move around. I used my hands to drag myself up to a standing position, and felt my knees give away. I tried again, and this time I held a tight grip onto the books.

When I had just reached the edge of the highest book, I felt Edward dump me on the ground, resulting in me falling back down again.

"What is it Alice, did you see something?"

"Isabella, you can come out now." Alice said a little angrily. I saw the sipper being sipped down, and a huge hand reaching for me. I knew it was Edward, because Alice was just too small to have that big hands. He grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up so I could spread my wings.

"What did you do?" Alice asked angrily. I stared back at her with big innocent eyes.

"What do you mean?" She scoffed.

"With the sinks! What did you do? Five of them exploded! One kid nearly lost his eye, and his life, because Jasper was there, smelled _and _saw the blood. Thank god Emmett was there, and the fact that we hunted a few nights ago." Alice rambled. I was still inside Edwards palm, resting my head on his thumb.

"You want me to fix it?" I asked casually, swinging my dangling legs. I looked down at the black skirt that reached little over my mid thighs. I would have to fix it a little, it had a few holes here and there…

"YES!" Alice shrieked. I sighted and rolled my eyes. I flew out of Edwards hand and over to the sink in the corner, reversing the charm.

"There, Happy?" I asked, slightly irritated. Alice was looking torn between anger, amusement and wonder.

"Well, not quite. Jasper had to go home for the rest of the day…Rosalie went with him, saying she was sick of Eric looking at her, or something like that. Emmett is still here though. He hunted before school yesterday." I jumped when I heard a bell ring.

"What was that?" I asked them. I flew over to Edward again. He caught me around the waist.

"The bell, we need to go now, class starts in five." Edward stuffed me into his backpack again and closed the zipper. Not two minutes later, he let the bag drop to the floor. I grumbled to myself. He could be a little more graceful about it.

"Now today class, we will watch a movie about plants. Can someone turn the lights off please, thank you, excellent. Lets watch the movie, shall we?" I could only hear a voice talking about plants, and how they moved with seeds. That was all wrong. Sure, they moved that way, but they didn't grow because of the sun, they grew because the creatures that lived before wanted them to grow. Magic. Stupid mortals.

I snickered at the movies stupidity, and felt Edward kick his bag. I got angry and punched him back. I felt the vibration as he moved when he winched in pain. And I heard the small yelp that escaped his lips. Unfortunately for Edward, the rest of the class heard too, because this movie guy had paused at that moment. I heard a click.

"Are you alright, Mr. Cullen?" I heard the teacher ask. Edward still had a black eye, I remembered, and now he was probably clutching his leg in pain.

"Just peachy." He wheezed out.

"Do you want to go to the nurse, no? Excellent. Lets watch the movie now, lights off and back on." The teacher said, in a surprisingly stern voice. You'd think the teacher would fix it or something, but no.

I cracked one of Edwards books open as far as it would go, and rearranged the letters. I did this on all of his pages. The pictures where still there though, so he wouldn't get too suspicious.

When the class was over, I could tell he was limping by the way he carried himself. And when we came to his next class, he practically through the bag to the floor. I giggled at that, he couldn't hurt me, no matter how hard he tried.

"Take up your books and turn to page 134 please." Said a bored and monotonous voice. Edward sipped the bag open and glared down at me. The effect was slightly ruined with the black eye. I had to hold a hand over my mouth to muffle my giggles.

"Edward, could you please read the first paragraph?" The woman's voice was sweet now, and I could practically hear the rest of the class roll there eyes at her.

"My name is Lucie and I- what the?! Mrs. Sanders, there's something wrong with my book." Edward said softly. My pointy ears picked up his growling, and I had to stuff my whole hand into my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"What do you mean Mr. Cullen, what does your book say?"

"Nothing about American history." Edward muttered, I couldn't suppress the small giggle that escaped me. I heard every stool in the room turn towards Edward, and I could hear him shift uncomfortably.

"My cell phone?" It was more like a question.

"Well, normally I would give a detention. But it is only two days left of school…" The teacher trailed off.

"Anyway, what does your book say?" I heard him sight.

"My name is Lucie and I like to do strange things to my dog." There was a lot of laughter from the class. I guess they never thought that up tight and serious Edward Cullen would say something like that.

"I started doing that after I was raped by a pack of ¨turtles…Mrs. Sanders, really, there is no need to read this. Its not related with the subject at all. Can't you get someone else to read?" Edward pleaded. The class was hysterical by now. I don't think they were laughing at what he said. I mean, it wasn't that funny, but this was Edward Cullen. Mr. goody two shoos.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Mr. Cullen?" The teacher sounded a little distracted. I heard Edward sight.

"Could someone else please read from the book. If you want to read what's in here I'll give you the book after class, but it is too inappropriate to read aloud." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Okay then. Mr. Newton, could you read then?"

When the class was over, I could tell Edward was furious. He was still limping, but I could tell by the way he walked that he wanted nothing more then to rip me too peaces. But I guess he's too much of a gentleman to do something like that, I snickered.

"Shut up!" He hissed so low that only I could hear. That only made it more funny. This was sort of like his punishment. If they wanted my Lord to wait with a task this important, I had to make them pay. It was only fair. I don't think I've had that much fun since…ever. I was always alone in my crimes.

"Hey Edward. Are you _limping_?!" I could hear Emmett's astonished voice as Edward dropped down on a chair.

"Yes." He replied reluctantly. I heard an other chair scrape the floor and assumed it was Alice. Who else would want to sit with Vampires? I guess they wouldn't know, but still…

"Alice, its not funny!" Edward gritted out in frustration. I heard Alice telling Emmett about me rearranging Edwards book. He laughed too, long and hard. I heard a few people talk about the weird Cullen kids.

"You know what, I don't want to be here anymore. I'm going home." Edward growled. I could here Alice cracking up, and Emmett started laughing all over again. Edward grabbed the bag roughly and slung it across his shoulder. I felt my head smack into his rock hard shoulder.

He walked a few strides and whirled around yelling; "Just shut up! The both of you!" He practically flew out of the room they had been in. **_(AN: The cafeteria, for those who wondered.)_**

"Isabella, get out of that bag now!" I heard him growl. He had started the car. We were now speeding down a road. I flew out of it and laid down on my stomach in the passenger seat.

"Whatever do you want, Edward?" I asked, giggling. He shot me glare.

"Oh lighten up, will you? I was just having fun."

"How is hurting me fun?"

"You brought that on yourself."

"How, pray tell, did I do that?"

"Well, yesterday, you were being stupid with all the _'you've got the wrong guy'_ crap. Do you know how annoying that was. You being all depressed. I swear, if it weren't for the pale skin and everything vampire-ish about you, I'd say you were a bloody banshee. And you kicked me first, don't forget that." I pointed out to him. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You can be as mad as you want, I was just pointing out the obvious." I told him with a shrug. I took a lock of my hair and twirled it between my fingers, humming.

"What tune is that?" Edward asked suddenly. I gave him a funny look. He sure forgave me quickly.

"Its called 'Forget me not', like the flower. It's a Lullaby, actually. My mother used to sing it to me when I was a child…" I said absently. I wondered if she missed me. Probably not. I had brought shame on the family tree.

"Its nice. You have a very lovely voice." He commented.

"So I'm forgiven then?" I teased. It didn't bother me when anyone got mad at me over something silly like a prank. Because I knew I hadn't done anything serious to hurt anyone. The only thing hurt about Edward was his stupid pride. And of course his body pars, but that didn't count.

"I suppose I did deserve that hit. And I'm sorry for kicking the bag. It wasn't very gentleman like." He said lightly. His mood could swing fast. He was worse then pregnant woman.

"And I'm not sorry for hitting back, but I _am_ sorry for what I did to your book…who am I kidding, that was hilarious. I'm not sorry for anything." I laughed. He smiled slightly and stopped the car. He opened the door and I flew out, past his face. I didn't recognize where we were.

"Where are we?" I questioned. He smiled at me.

"I wanted to show you something." He took of into the forest, and I quickly caught on. I was flying right beside him the whole way, laughing. Even though the trees here where small, it was still fun. Sure, you couldn't live in them. So you definitely couldn't have a family tree, but it was fun dodging them.

We stopped at the edge of a beautiful meadow. The grass was three times my size, and there was a lot of flowers I had never seen before. I flew into the middle.

"Its beautiful." I commented. I glided to the middle, so my waist was hiding from view. Edward walked over to where I was.

"I didn't think there existed any more of these here. On earth I mean."

"Are there a lot of meadows in Lunaris then?" Edward asked curiously. I looked up at him, and he sat down, so he was leveled with my head.

"Unfortunately, yes." I said, sighting. He looked at me, puzzled.

"Don't be offended, okay? But earth isn't beautiful. Coming a cross a place like this is very rear, because most of the beauty that the earth held was ruined long ago by the humans greedy hands." He chuckled at that.

"On Lunaris, however, we have special creatures who works on keeping everything pretty and natural. All of us loves the forest, we really do. that's why we only have one hundred small marked places. Most of us don't need things, since we can only drink or eat potions."

"How can you eat a potion?"

"Some of them are really, really chunky." I said wrinkling my nose. He laughed.

"Anyway, when most things are pretty, creatures tend to take it for granted." I said with a frown. I could never understand that some of the creatures didn't take any time to really appreciate everything our lords gave to us. Edward looked like he wanted to ask something.

"Just ask, Edward." I said kindly. He laid down in the grass, his head popped up the arms behind his head. I flew gracefully over and sat down on his chest, cross legged facing him.

"Well, you said everything there was beautiful-"

"Sorry, I didn't mean everything, there are a few things there that's ugly. Like some villages. But that's different. They like how they live. I was mostly talking about Fairy's. Sorry, on with your question." I said sheepishly when I saw his meaningful grind.

"I was just wondering if every Fairy was beautiful." I looked at him like he was stupid.

"I think that proof is sitting on you right now." I said. I hated pointing out the obvious. I was ugly now, with ripped up wings and a skimpy two pieced clothing.

"What? No, no! I think your very beautiful, I was just wondering if everyone, the fairy's I mean, if everyone was beautiful, like you." He looked at anything but me, and he was slightly flushed. I was surprised at what he said.

"I might have agreed with you before I turned into this…I had long brown hair then, something that never changes with me. Mother always worried about that. My face has always been the same though, plain and simple. And my wings…" I sighted wistfully. Oh how I missed my beautiful wings. I loved them.

"You mean your wings isn't like they are now, normally I mean." Edward asked hesitantly. I shook my head, slightly depressed.

"They were like butterfly wings, they were gorgeous. I remember Hope was jealous of mine, because hers were muddy brown." I said with a smile.

"What was your colors?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"I was a Latin Lady Rose. It mean's I took a resemblance to that rose. You can picture long elegant butterfly wings, soft as a rose paddle, strong as marble, in white and red, mostly white, with red on the side's. My stockings were red and white too, made out of rose pedals. My whole dress was red, with white in the middle from the waist down. I usually carried a sword with me too."

**_(AN: I've got a picture in my profile about how Isabella looked before. You won't be disappointed! And yes, the face on this picture is how she really looks like, not the other one. She just has wings, hair and clothes from the other picture.)_**

"Does it make you sad?" He asked me. I sighted and closed my eyes.

"I really wish that my answer was no…but to tell the truth, yes. It makes me very sad to look at my wings, push that annoying black hair out of my face, and look at the skimpy little outfit I'm wearing. My skirt is see through!" I exclaimed. Edward cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I don't want to care about how I look. I don't care about what other people look like, so why should it matter if I look like something that came out a unicorns butt?" I ranted.

"If it makes you feel any better, I still think your beautiful." Edward insisted. I blushed slightly.

"We should get back home." I said after a pregnant pause. Edward scooped me up into his palm and ran home.


End file.
